lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pattern of Conduct
Kibre has trouble prosecuting a famous basketball player, after he is accused of rape and murder. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Bebe Neuwirth as A.D.A. Tracey Kibre * Amy Carlson as A.D.A. Kelly Gaffney * Kirk Acevedo as D.A. Investigator Hector Salazar * Scott Cohen as Detective Chris Ravell * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Marlyne Barrett as Diane Harris * Pascale Armand as A.D.A. Cilla Preston * Umit Celebi as Dr. Herbert Spellman * David Clayton Rogers as A.D.A. Ted Hearn * Sherri Saum as Tiffany Jackson * Ben Shenkman as Irv Kressel * Seth Gilliam as A.D.A. Terence Wright * Irene Glezos as Judge Evalyn Rene * Mitchell Green as Clarence Mebane * Mercedes Herrero as Alba Claros * Danny Johnson as Byron Holmes * Zoe Lister Jones as Trisha Ford * Lindsey Kraft as Ms. Prokolsky * Jessica Leccia as Hope * Michael Mulheren as Judge Harrison Taylor * Anne L. Nathan as Audrey Golum * Brian O'Neill as Detective Zack Martel * Clarke Peters as Rex da Silva * Damaine Radcliff as Ken Jackson * Rachel DellaPorte as Lauren Ford (uncredited) * Chester Riley as Pro Basketball Player / Clinic Coach * Nina Avetisova as Stenographer * Anna George as Adele * Christopher L. McAllister as Professional Basketball Player * Derrick Simmons as Chauffeur * Charles Techman as Grand Juror #1 * Susan Pellegrino as Grand Juror #3 * Kevin Sebastian as Gallery Member (uncredited) References References Quotes "Hey! I was abused, humiliated. I was owed." "A million bucks?" "I'm on camera! My living is my image. That station paid zip and I needed clothes... a car... a condo." "Really? Well, invite Lauren's family over to see your closet. Tell them I won't put away Lauren's killer but check out my Menolos." "This nightmare is causing me my job. I'm ruined. Do you understand that?" "I don't give a damn!" "Can I go?" "You're served. Show up in court or sit in jail." "Fine! I won't remember a thing." "There is a way to help yourself here." "Yeah, right!" "I mean... rebuilt your image. Amber Frye, the other woman for whom Scott Peterson killed his wife, on the stand she became the courageous witness who helped put him away." "Ken's lawyers will destroy me." "Not if I have you tell your version first. It starts with the prosecution. We won the spin." "Like I'd get some favor from you." "Personal feelings aside, is in my best interest to make you look good. Either that or I treat you as a hostile witness and tear you a new one. Your choice, Diane." : - Diane Harris, Tracey Kibre and Kelly Gaffney Background information and notes * This episode shares similarities with the Kobe Bryant case. Bryant made headlines when he was accused of sexual assault at a hotel by a hotel employee. Bryant admitted an adulterous sexual encounter with the accuser, but denied the sexual assault allegation. In September 2004, prosecutors dropped the case after his accuser informed them that she was unwilling to testify. Bryant's accuser brought a separate civil suit against him that was ultimately settled out of court. Category:TBJ episodes